


Phobia!Stuck

by Experiment1776



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Phobia, fears, nonAU, phobiastuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment1776/pseuds/Experiment1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WORK ON HIATUS </p><p>This is a fanfic where I do my idea of the Homestuck characters fears and phobias! I will try to do every character. Prescratch, postscratch, and Ancestors along with Beta and Alpha kids. More of a summary on the inside! Multiple pairings. Mentions of suicide, self harm, blood, eating disorders, and please remember there's a lot more because this is a fanfic of PHOBIAS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey to all you beautiful small beans! Are you ready for some feels?

This is a fanfic where I kind of interpreted what phobias characters from Homestuck had. Yes, they may not be what you should think they are but I tried my best. Some opare more obviousthan others. It's just my opinion on the fears I think they would have.

All the the trolls are human! I just wanted to try to a humanstuck fic because I've never done them before. I need some ideas for the Ancestors so please give me suggestions on what you think their phobias should be.

I always love love suggestions on how I can improve. Please don't bash me in this. Opinions are welcome but don't comment things like how I haven't read Homestuck because I've read it six times through.

Enjoy this fic and make sure to leave comments and a fav! Thanks.


	2. Dave Strider: Puppets

Dave: Puppets

Dave Strider was the cool kid that everyone thought could never break his stoic face. Well that was a lie outside the Texan apartment where him and his older brother lived.

This is where a second side of Dave came out that not many would expect to see. Everyone is allowed to have fears right? Even cool kids? Pff of course they could. It didn't help that his brother literally made his fear.

Dave wasn't really sure where the fear came from or started truthfully but he's pretty fucking sure it started with Lil Cal. Fucking hell he was creepy. Dave swore he moved and looked at him but his brother just thought he was crazy. That's until Dave snapped one day. One day where his brother pushed him just far enough. This only would prove to make Dave's fear worst of not only puppets, but the fact his brother was fucking chill with the whole stupid thing.

Dave arrived home from his typical day of school and he just wanted to crash and take a nap. He trudged up the metal stairs to the apartment and opened the door. Usually loud ass music was playing or Bro was talking to Cal or something but today, the apartment was dead silent. The fuck? Did his Bro leave for something and not give him a heads up? And it's not like the front door was locked which wasn't like him. Dave was genuinely a little concerned but tried to push it off.

Who knows? Today might be the day where he's fucking jumped in his apartment by some sleezy bastard that a Bro owed money to. Dave didn't realize that what would happen in the apartment today would be even worst that that. What could be worst than getting jumped? Puppets. Fucking puppets. God how Dave hated them. Maybe Bro just made a run up to the roof to przctice his flashstepping or what ever the hell he did up there when Dave wasn't home. Dave might be scared to find out.

He threw his bag down on the floor by the futon and headed into the kitchen. He hummed for a moment before going to the fridge. He opened the door to get himself som AJ, not expecting to be attacked. The fridge door opened and Cal was launched out of the fridge right at Dave. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!", Dave screamed and flailed backwards into the counter trying to get Cal off. Somehow those stupid velcro hands got stuck together around his head and Dave was in too much of a panic to even think.

The struggling blonde finally was able to get Cal off and throw him God knows where as he made a bolt for his room. The door was thrown open quickly and Dave nearly had another fucking heart attack. Cal was dangling in front of him in his doorway holding his katana. Dave slammed the door shut, going across the hall to the bathroom. The shaking blonde got into the shower and closed the curtain, sitting down and curling up pulling his knees to his chest.

He was just trying to breath right at this point. He leaned his head back and froze, swallowing thickly. There staring down at him from the ceiling was Cal. Dave cautiously got up and got out of the bathtub before getting the hell out of the bathroom. What. The hell. Was with. Cal?! Dave made a run for the door, wanting to get the hell out of this apartment. Dave did the mistake of glancing over his shoulder.

Cal was literally moving through the air and chasing him down the hallway. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Dave threw the door open and didn't even bother shutting it as he headed up the stairs to the roof. The door slammed shut behind him as he stepped onto the roof. He collapsed to his knees, shaking hard and panting. Snot and tears ran down his red flustered face, trying to process what the hell actually just happened to him.

The thought of that...that thing being alive made faves stomach turn and cringe. He almost thought that he'd be getting sick all over the tile of the roof. He was fucking worst that traumatized by what just happened to him. Why the hell was there more then one and why were they literally everywhere!? Dave just needed to catch his breath and try to calm down but it was hard. He seriously thought he was going to pass out.

Almost immediately after Bro had noticed Dave got up there, strong arms were wrapping themselves around him and pulling him close. He looked like such a mess. It ain't suppose to be like this. "Fuck, Dave, I'm so sorry lil man. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to make ya cry…." Bro buried his face on Dave's hair, rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back trying to calm him down. "I promise I'll make this up, I promise Dave. Please calm down…"

Dave was clutching his brother shirt, not caring if he covered it in snot or tears because right now his brothers arms were the only thing holding his sanity in at the moment. He was beyond traumatized. Something snapped in him, he didn't know what but being scared of puppets was an understatement now. Dave didn't think someone could be so decked over fabric and stuffing.

Dave didn't even realize that Bro was carrying him back down the stairs from the roof. He kept his face buried in his chest and flinched when he heard the door open. Bro left Dave on the futon while he went around the apartment and cleaned up all the Cal's, stuffing them in a bag and into the hall closet. He came back over to Dave and sat down. "Why don't you and me go get some ice cream and rent a movie to watch? How does that sound?"

Dave wiped his eyes under his shades and nodded with a small smile. "That sound awesome…" He stood up with Bro, heading out of their apartment to go get said things. Today was a day Dave really started to change. Bro never believed Dave had a bad fear of puppets until today. Their evening was spent lazily sprawled out on the futon with two tubs of ice cream and fluffy blanket cocoons. Bro still had a lot of making up to do.

It took weeks for the nightmare to stop. Dave would wake up screaming every night and Bro was right there in seconds to hold him and tell him it'll be okay. He left Cal in the closet when Dave was home, not wanting Dave to have another relapsed panic attack. The smuppets stayed away too, only being made and shipped off when Dave was at school.

The Strider house was okay again. Dave still had flashbacks and occasional nightmares but as the puppets stayed away, Dave felt like his sanity in the apartment was getting better. Instead of harassing Dave with smuppets, they played video games, strifed, and watched cheesy movies. Dave was getting more quality brother time now and he truthfully couldn't be happier. Cal, was a thing of the past that Dave could look back on. His puppet fear, would never leave him though.


	3. John Egbert: Drowning

John: Drowning

John was an odd kid growing up. He hated water. Sure he would drink it and stuff but the thought of swimming made him cringe. He never learned how to swim because of it. He always had this initial fear that he would drown. That a pool could take him to the bottom never to be seen again. He didn't even want to attempt to think about an ocean. That just made him feel light headed like his lungs were filling with the salty water.

John wouldn't even take a bath in the fear of somehow slipping unconscious in the tub. Only his dad really knew of this fear. He didn't press it on John to try and swim he just let John make his own decision on the matter. John also had asthma which made the fear worsen. If he had trouble breathing just normally what the hell makes people think he's getting in a large area of water where you might need to hold your breath for a long period of time. Drowning was like having the breath sucked right out of you.

John had avoided this fear pretty well for a while. He never went to pool parties or anywhere near water so it's like the fear never existed. That was great in his eyes. A worry free environment for the buck toothed raven teen. But today, today was probably going to literally killing him. He dreaded this moment for a long, long time and now it was here. Why the hell did he even say yes? He had a right to say no. But he didn't. Great job, John.

Well what exactly happened was Dave, John's boyfriend of almost two years now messaged him last night. And the be honest, John doesn't even remember really reading or replying to Dave. All he knew is one moment he was fine and the next he was hyperventilating and having to use his inhaler over the fact he would be swimming. Tomorrow.

-Text messages-

\- TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 -

TG: Joooohhhhnnnn

TG: Johnnnyyyy

TG: Egdork pick up your damn phone

EB: Why do you have to be so obnoxious?

TG: You love me

TG: I was wondering if you wanna chill tomorrow

EB: Uh sure, sounds good to me

TG: Cool

TG: Bring your swim trunks

TG: We're going swimming

TG: The apartment complex got an outdoor pool

EB: Awesome, I can't wait!

EB: Wait.

EB: What?!

\- TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 16:21 -

John. Was. Fucked. How the hell was Dave going to react to Johns phobia of water? Just looking at a pool made him feel faint. He didn't even own a pair of swim trunks. What the hell did he just get himself into? Right now, John was pacing nervously back and forth in his room. He really didn't want to ruin his day with Dave or disappoint him. Well it would also be kind of a disappointment of your boyfriend ended up drowning on your date also.

John just flopped in bed and decided to sleep on it. He could grab a pair of swim trunks at the store on the way to meet Dave at his place. He would suck it up and try for his boyfriend. John was freaking out on the inside, not sure how he would handle this. He was scared that if Dave found out he couldn't swim he would think he's lame or not believe him and shove him in the pool anyways. John fell asleep shortly after his death debate. His dreams were filled with the horrid pain of him drowning. He woke up multiple times throughout the night, gasping for breath. He was exhausted in the morning.

He got dressed in the morning, talking himself in and out of this whole swimming thing the whole time. He left a little bit early and stopped at the store to get himself some swim trunks before finding his bike off to Davies house. The whole ride was filled with lots of different ways of how he could die in the pool, most of them drowning. He made sure and locked his bike up, heading up to Dave's apartment. He usually took the stairs two at a time but this time he was taking them by one slow, painful step at a time.

He didn't even have to knock because Dave opened the door right when he got to it. He greeted Dave with a kiss, trying to act as normal as possible. Which wasn't very easy but somehow he managed. Dave already had his swim trunks on and was ready to go. "You can go put on yours in the bathroom and I'll grab us two towels.." John gave a nod and headed to the bathroom.

The raven haired boy walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the apartment with Dave heading back down to the lobby. They exited the glass door off to the side out to the large gated pool. John froze, staring at the bright blue water before him. He swallowed thickly like he could already feel his throat tightening. He tore his eyes away from the pool and followed Dave over to the edge of the pool. Dave slid his shades off and set them with his towel before jumping in.

John took his glasses off with shaking hands and set them with his towel. He headed over to the stairs and gripped the railing tightly as he slowly made his way into the pool. He got to the second step before he froze. That's as far as he could make it. And then he zoned out. The only thing that snapped him back to reality was Dave standing right in front of him and lightly shaking him "John! Are you okay?"

John shook his head quickly, body shaking like a leaf. "I-I have a fear of um..water…" John looked down in shame, a few tears rolling down his his cheeks. He felt horrible. Dave cupped John's cheeks and tipped his head up, wiping his eyes.

"Hey, baby. Please stop. Don't ruin your face. You should've just told me. I would of understood…" Dave smiled reassuringly. He understood that John was scared and he wasn't upset about it at all. "Come on. We will get out and go do something else…" John nodded and happily got out of the pool with him, grabbing his towel and glasses before going inside with Dave.

After they got dried and dressed, they decided to chill at home and order a pizza. John walked into the living room, catching a controller that Dave threw him. "Will you be my player two~?" John grinned and nodded and sat in between Dave's legs on the futo as he started the game up. He leaned back against his chest, comforted by him.

Halfway through their game, John looked up at Dave. "Thanks for understanding about the whole fear of water thing Dave…" John murmured quietly, nuzzling the blondes neck softly. Dave chuckled and shook his head.

"I could never make fun of you for being scared ya Egdork…" John lightly slapped Dave's chest causing Dave's character to die in the game. "Goddamnit be lucky I love you. I was almost to my high score too…"


	4. Rose Lalonde: Mental Isolation

Rose: Mental Isolation

Rose...was a strange girl. She talked about wizards a lot. The girl even drank. She also knitted a lot. That wasn't terrible. Let's not mention Jaspers her dead cat. She wants to bring him to life. Rose was just odd over all. Some people frowned upon her personality and said she needed help. Rose of course disagreed with them. To be honest she was scared something would happen to her.

The thought of being seen as mentally unstable and thrown into a white room was very uncomfortable to her. So she wanted to bring her dead cat back? So she liked wizards? Why couldn't people just understand being different is okay? Her mom told her not to listen to them but even Rose doubted her mother had faith in her anymore or if it was just drowned in the obnoxious amounts of alcohol she drank. Maybe it was all the cleaners her mom inhaled in her mad sprees.

She was scared to be alone honestly. Talking to Dave gave her some comfort or rambling to John. If they weren't on she would go out and talk to Jaspers. Jasper's was a good pet even though he was dead. He just sat there and listened to her ramble her problems and whatever she wanted to talk about that day.

Rose would get herself worked up over the thought of being locked away in isolation and had panic and anxiety attacks. They usually weren't terrible and she was able to hold back possibly punching a hole in the wall. But today. Today was different. Rose was knitting a scarf for John up in her room, her thoughts slowly drifting and stirring. Slowly and slowly she kept finding herself back to the fact she would have to pull of the straight jacket look.

Once people tell you you're a freak or weirdo or strange enough times you began to believe it and label yourself. And that's just what was happening to Rose right now. She couldn't concentrate on knitting anymore and set the scarf and needles aside. She flopped back on her bed and put a pillow over her face. It was her attempt trying to calm herself down. Rose made the mistake of closing her eyes.

All Rose could see was a square room with only a bed. It was all white. The walls were padded, floor glanced down at herself and found herself in a thin hospital looking gown with small blue squares as design. She swallowed hard, not sure how she felt about this. She tried to calm her breathing, slowly spinning around the room. The only thing that caught her eye was a bright red button next to a heavily locked white metal door.

She walked over, white slippers too big on her feet. She slowly pressed the button and it lit up. She just now noticed how thin and pale her hands were. When did that happen? She jumped slightly as the door opened and a large man in an all white nurses uniform walked in. He took Rose's small hand and lead her into a white blank hallway. She was confused but stayed quiet.

No windows. No paintings. No nothing. It generally scared her pretty badly. He kept walking with her before stopping at another door. He opened the heavy door and guided her in before shutting the door. Rose looked around the room. It was a bathroom. That button must have been the button for the bathroom. She bit her lip, feeling worst in the even smaller white room.

She hadn't even noticed her hands were shaking until she looked down. Please not here. Anywhere but here for a panic attack. How did she get here? When did she get here? She couldn't remember anything. Did they shock the memories of life right out of her? What kind of monster was she that she wasn't even allowed to remember fiends or family?

She turned around which was a bad idea considering her mental state at the moment. She saw a mirror above a sink. She slowly walked over, keeping her head down. She was scared to look. Her eyes widened as a drop of blood red hit the white porcelain sink. Drip. Drip. The blood droplets didn't stop. A hand slowly raised to her cheek, feeling a small line of wetness. Looking at her fingers she saw the blood.

Her head slowly raised and she looked in the mirror. Her now pale grey eyes widened. She was so pale, so thin. Where tears should of made their trail it was blood driping down from her eyes. They broke her. They broke Rose and sucked the life right out of her. She pulled her hand back and punched the mirror, glass shattering everywhere and blood dripping down her hand.

Rose flew up in the bed, looking around her bedroom quickly. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed. She managed to sneak past her mother and go out to talk with Jaspers some, tell him about her experience being in a crazy house. She would have to tell John and Dave about it later.

That was one of the worst visions she had on her possible future. But it was just a vision. Not reality. Rose didn't think she was crazy enough to end up in a mental institute but sometimes...sometimes she wondered what it would be like. What is was like for people already there. What those people lost.

Rose ran her hand along Jaspers casket. She would find a way to bring her beloved cat back. She really did miss him and it wasn't as much fun talking to a corpse of what used to be one of her best friends. Right now though, she had a scarf to finish for John. Rose headed back into the house, mind clear now. She's not weird, she's just special. You can't take that from this girl.


	5. Jade Harley: Large Crowds

Jade: Large Crowds

Jade wasn't used to people. Being on an island to her own resources with really no other contact, Jade wasn't used to being around a lot of people. She was used to space and liked her space. That's just how she was. Sure she was friendly and fun to hang out with but that was with her small group of friends and usually not in public. She had only left the island twice to see them.

Those two times kind of freaked her out with how many people were on a plane and in the airport. She had taken a boat to the nearest port and then went from there. The rest of her trip was mainly spent in her best friends apartment, Dave. It never really occurred to her that she would be scared of be surrounded by a lot of people with her being her usual bright and bubbly girl.

Jade had arrived in Texas four days ago and was staying with Dave. She was enjoying herself learning video games, watching Dave on his turntables, and her and John would sit up on the roof in the evening watching the Striders strife. Today was like any other day, cereal for breakfast, which Jade didn't mind at all, and discussing their plans for the day.

Dave looked at Jade. "Would you like to go with John and me to go get the new release of a game today?" Jade, thinking nothing of her really having a fear or even knowing just how many people would be there, nodded her head with a grin. She never really been to an American store or out and about so this was exciting her.

After everyone was ready and John came over, Bro drove them up to the mall in Houston. Jade's eyes widened at the parking lot full of cars, row after row. She bit her lip, already feeling some second thoughts about going into such a large building with god knows how many people. But she wanted to spend time with John and Dave today. She had already promised them.

Bro parked the car and soon they were already heading into the large building. Right when they walked in, the amount of people kind of made Jade stiffen up as they walked. She felt like everyone's eyes were on her, just burning holes into her. This made her stomach turn in a bad way. She just stayed close to John and Dave as they walked to the store selling their game.

They turned the corner and instantly were engulfed in a sea of people, all trying to get into the store to get this new game. Jade could feel John's hand tighten on her wrist as they shoved through the crowd. There was elbows knocking into her, people stepping on her feet, and yelling all around them. Jade felt like she was being put into a little box and denied movement.

Her lungs literally felt like they were being suffocated, not having enough room to feel like she could even get any air. This was scary. The large crowd pushing more into her and give Jade a feeling of being claustrophobic. It felt as if the world was growing around her and she was shrinking. The fact that she hadn't even noticed her knees were giving out and she went down to the floor, John's hand losing hers.

People didn't care about the girl on the floor as they shoved and pushed their way through. Jade just curled up right there and held her head tightly to her knees. He breathing was labored, tears streaking her cheeks in a panicked frenzy of new emotions just overcoming and swallowing her. Jade had never been in a situation like this one and it truthfully was horrifying.

She hadn't even noticed the large arms that wrapped around her ball form and picked her up, wading back through the crowd. She clutched his shirt tightly and stayed close to whoever saved her not wanting to lose her only way out of this. Once she felt the hot summer air of Texas hit her, she looked up knowing she was safe outside and away from the mob of videogame advocates. The man that had grabbed her was Dave's older brother Derrick, or as they called him, Bro.

He gently set her down on the bench outside of the mall and sat next to her. He rubbed her back gently as she breathed in the fresh open air and relaxed some. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare the shit out of you. We didn't think that you wouldn't be able to handle large crowds. I'm sure Dave and John will understand…." Jade gave a nod and perked her head up when the door opened.

Dave and John came running out, panting and looking disheveled. "Bro! We got the game!" Dave paused for a moment and saw Jade. "Jade? Are you alright?" Jade smiled softly and nodded to him.

"I guess I'm just not really ready for such big groups of people. It's not something I'm really used to and to be honest that was really scary in there. I'm lucky Bro found me and got me out of there…" Dave walked over and ruffled her hair softly, Jade giving a giggle feeling a thousand times better now.

"Island girls. Pff, What am I supposed to do with you Jade?" Jade just grinned and shrugged at his question. Bro lead them back to the car and suggested they pick up some McDonalds on the way home for lunch. Everyone was of course cool with that. Mainly John and Dave couldn't wait to get home and play their new game they about got trampled for.

Jade would just be happy to go home and relax away from the busy outside world around her. She never realized till today just how many people were really out there since she had lived on an isolated island most of her life. They all agreed that if they went out, they would start with more quiet and easier places for Jade to get used to new people being around her. Jade could agree to that, willing to try again even after the events she had today.


	6. Roxy Lalonde: Seperation Anxiety

Roxy: Separation Anxiety/Being ignored or alone

Roxy Lalonde. The girl who knew how to throw a party and she knew her liquor well. Very sociable and a girl that was cool to hang with. Whenever she had a party they usually ended with everyone passed out through the her house. That's when you knew it was a great one. No one would ever think Roxy could be...lonely or depressed. They didn't see things in her eyes though.

Roxy had just woken up with a huge hangover from her party the night before. It was past one in the afternoon, typical wake up time for her after that kind of night. Her room was always off limits due to the fact she didn't want drunks besides herself all over her floor and possibly in bed with her. After a hot shower and putting on some pajamas, she padded out of her room to see the damage of alcohol on her party guest.

After making her way through the limp bodies in the hallway and down the stairs, Roxy surveyed the damage. This is the first morning something felt off. She looked around the main floor at the passed out bodies, empty bottles, and red plastic cups. This was her life. She loved this right? Of course she did. Or that's what she thought until this morning with the scene in front of her.

The first thing that hit her hard was she barely knew any of these people. She only has three friends really that showed up to these parties but those three were either working or at college now. She hasn't seen them in about six months. Which Roxy failed to have even one of those two under her belt. She pulled her phone out and pulled up pesterchum. None of her friends were on at the moment. No reason to send pointless messages that they wouldn't even see until later.

She slid her phone back into the pocket of her flannel pants before going into the kitchen and grabbing out a large black garbage bag. She began maneuvering through the people and cleaning up the place. As the mindless noises of clanks and clinks of throwing the bottles in, Roxy stopped, standing in the middle of the living room around her was just nameless bodies, foreign faces.

These weren't people she laughed with everyday. She was throwing party after party to fill the void of separation and loneliness that had taken over her as her friends moved away one by one. Roxy was alone, her sister even having more of a life then she did. What was her purpose of doing this?

She sighed and continued to clean up the mess, mind wandering around as she did so. She stopped again a couple minutes later, dropping the bag. The tears started flowing, thinking about how happy she used to be with Dirk, Jake, and Jane. She missed them. She missed her actual life with them. Her walls were crumbling, she needed an escape.

The bag and mess was left abandoned and Roxy went out back and sat on the swinging bench on her porch, tears still coming. The phone came back out, hesitant fingers clicking on Dirk's name. He was at work, she really shouldn't be bothering him but she needed to hear his voice. He had always been her best friend and he understood her. Shaking hands wiped the tears away only for fresh ones to leak down.

Roxy dialed his number, pressing the phone to her ear. The swing rocked slowly and after a couple rings the southern voice of Dirk broke through. "Hey Rox, What's up?" That voice slammed into Roxy, more tears falling down her cheeks. She took in a deep shaky breath before she could speak.

"H-Hey Dirk…" She broke a smile, sniffling to keep herself together. Dirk's spoke again, this time a tone of worry and concern now after hearing the condition Roxy was in.

Roxy nodded quickly now that she was hearing his voice. "I am now Dirk. I'm sorry to bother you I just-" She was cut off by Dirk cutting in on her.

"Whenever you need me you better damn well call me Roxy. I am not joking. My stupid robots can wait for my best fucking friend…." He stated sternly, Roxy imagining his furrowed brows of concentration as he spoke. "What's wrong with my party buddy?"

Roxy swallowed thickly and picked at her pants looking looking down at the fabric. "I just feel lonely, ya know? I miss Jakey, you, and especially Janey. It's hard all of you guys living so far away from me.." There was silence on the other end for a minute. She almost thought Dirk had hung up before he spoke again.

"Pack your things, you're flying out here in a couple hours to see me and Jake. And I'm sure I could get Jane out here too…" Roxy froze. Dirk didn't. But he did.

"Dirk you didn't have to.."

"You need your friends right now. Go get you blonde ass packed…"

Roxy giggled into the phone and wiped her eyes, this time they stayed dried. She hung up the phone and sat there for a minute shaking her head with a grin. Where would she be without her friends? She stood up from the swing and headed back inside, ignoring all the mess that was still around and headed straight upstairs.

She was packed within twenty minutes, leaving the messy house behind her. The Roxy now was alive, happy, and now she was able to take a breather and see her friends again. She felt reborn into a better life. The life of partying and drinking was great and all but she needed her friends. She couldn't live without them. And that's when she made her decision halfway to Houston that's where she wanted to live. Roxy was going to live near her friends and be apart of their lives. Who knows, maybe Janey would move in with her and they could share an apartment next to Dirk and Jake. That would be perfect.


	7. Jane Crocker: Self Concious Of Weight

Jane: Self Conscious Of Her Weight

Jane Crocker. She was one of the best bakers in town. Anything but a typical woman, Jane was unique. She was living with her girlfriend, Roxy, and was one of the happiest people you could meet. Nothing could bring her down. Or at least that's what everyone thought of the young baker.

Jane was by far not obese by any means. She just had some love handles and a thicker body than the sized woman society saw as normal. Jane could over hear people's conversations and comments in her bake shop. 'No wonder she bakes, look at her size.' 'She probably eats half the icing she makes.' They never realized how much their comments could hurt a person.

Jane usually baked to forget the comments and make herself happy again, creating beautiful cakes that were delicious. She had a real knack for baking. She never would tell Roxy what was going on do to the fear of Roxy killing people or doing something stupid while under the influence.

Today Jane was shopping for some new clothes. Always wearing colorful clothes that seemed to brighten everyone's mood around her. She was not one to wear dull and dark clothing. That was not her personality. Roxy was with her, helping pick out clothes she wanted to see her girlfriend in. They did this a lot, Jane enjoying Roxy's input.

While searching through some colorful skirts, Roxy was off finding some other clothes. Jane heard a snicker behind her and raised a brow, turning around to see two guys taking a photo of her, shit eating grins on their face. Jane's face dropped, realizing that this was an act of making fun of her for her weight. Like she was displayed for them to take pictures and make comments about her like she wasn't even a real person to them.

Jane slowly turned around, shaking hands sifting through the skirts trying not to give the two men the satisfaction of knowing that they had hurt her. Footsteps grew closer to her, Jane tensing slightly. A firm hand landed on her ass, emitting a small squeak, the swat stinging her flesh under her leggings. Then she heard the deep voice. "Nice ass fatty…"

Jane turned around quickly, a stern look on her usually sweet face. "That is quite enough! I am not going to stand here and be belittled and hurt by assholes like you that can't find anything better to do than pick on people because they are not like you!" Jane didn't even realize that she had started crying or that Roxy had returned.

The blonde walked up beside Jane and glared at the larger man. "Back the hell off my girlfriend before you're missing righty and lefty.." The threat seemed to work enough, the guy slowly backing away from the two of them before scrambling away from the two of them. Jane was instantly comforted by Roxy, hiding her face in the crook of her neck trying to stop embarrassing herself further in the store.

Roxy took her hands and lead her over to the dressing rooms, slipping in the closest one to them and closing the door. She sat Jane down in the chair and crouched down to meet her face. Rory's slender hands carefully cupped Jane's tear streaked cheeks and rubbed the pads of her thumbs across the soft flesh. "Hey Janey, don't listen to those assholes. You are so beautiful and talented…"

Roxy talked in a calming manner, trying to calm the shorter female. Jane snuffled and wiped her eyes slowly, giving a soft nod. Roxy gave a soft smile, running a hand through her hair slowly. "You're always there for me Roxy.." Jane murmured softly, meeting her eyes before hugging the blonde tightly.

Roxy hugged Jane back tightly and rubbed her back slowly, trying to relax her the best she could. Jane took in a deep shaky breath and nuzzled into Roxy's neck. "You are strong and confident Janey, don't let anyone try to make you feel like you're lesser of a person because you're a little bit thicker. But that's okay. There is just more of you to

love…"

Jane slowly pulled back and looked at Roxy with puffy red eyes but a smile on her face now. She bit her lower lip and leaned forward, giving the blonde a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled against them before slowly pulling back. "I have the best girlfriend in the world…" Jane was lucky to have someone who cared for her so much.

The two of them stood and headed out of the dressing room. This problem may have been handled now but the memories were still lingering in Jane's head. Jane knew this would happen again and Roxy may not be there again. That scared her. Yes, Jane was a strong person but there was only so much one person could take.

Maybe she should try to lose some weight? Maybe with the weight vanishing, so would her problems. She just wanted to feel normal and accepted. Right now she really didn't feel either. Her thoughts were broken when Roxy came running back over to her, arms full of alcohol. Did Jane not even notice her leave?

Roxy grinned widely. "Come on Janey, you can make some awesome desserts and I'll call the boys up for a house party. How does that sound?!" Jane shook her head with a grin. Roxy always could make her day better just with her partying personality.

"Sounds great Roxy, we haven't seen them in a while anyways…" Jane smiled happily and followed Roxy to the checkout. She stopped at one of the full body mirrors and looked at herself briefly. She smiled and went to go catch up with Roxy. She wasn't fat, she was fluffy. And fluffy people just have more to love. And if Jane couldn't remind herself of that in a situation like the one today, Roxy would surely be there to make Jane remember she was worth it.


	8. Dirk Strider: Fitting In

Dirk Strider: Fitting In 

Dirk Strider was not normal at all. And that was okay. Define normal? Normal is just an illusion. But he didn't see it that way. Freakish orange eyes, pale freckled skin, and tall lanky body. His hobbies were even a little off to most. Building robots, strifing, making sex puppets, anime and a weird liking to horses. Dirk was definitely not like most and that was his biggest fear.

Today was like any other summer day in Texas. Hot and miserable with Dirk laying on his bed, every fan in the apartment blowing on him. Only in boxers and shades, Dirk was still sweating and cursing himself for living in such a hot ass state. He really needed to go out and get some actual food but for the past hour he honestly had no motivation to. But now his stomach was making ungodly noises and he needed something.

The blonde slid out of bed and slid on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tee shirt, and a black jacket on top. Totally ideal for this weather. Dirk refused to wear anything less when going out in public. The scars of a harsh past and the wounds of an ongoing battle now littered his arms. Converse were slid on and Dirk was out the door.

He exited the apartment and into the hot blazing sun in the Texan sky. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light even behind his shades. Head was kept down and hands shoved in pockets, ignoring the people and noise around him. He was able to feel the heat burning into him, the black just absorbing everything the sun had to offer. 

Only a couple more blocks to go. Dirk glanced up and it felt like everyone in God’s eyes was staring at him. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep calm and not panic. Shaking hands clutched the insides of his jacket. He couldn't have an anxiety attack, not here. Dirk picked up the pace, walking faster down the sidewalk. 

He didn't register the talking, but the laughing. They were laughing at him. That's at least what Dirk made out of the situation. The heat was getting worst, his skin was burning and itching, Dirk just wanting to scratch it off to help relieve the pain of it all. His face was wet. He couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears. He was being thrown into a fury of heavy breathing and panic at this point. 

That was it. He couldn't take it. He shoved through the crowd of people earning a commotion towards him. That only fueled his anxiety more. Pushing past a few more people and almost stumbling and hitting his face, Dirk made it into a small abandoned alley. His arms were burning badly, rewinding him of the wounds left there. He was shaking and light headed, leaning against the wall. 

His knees decided to give out and he slid down the wall, swallowing thickly even though his mouth was dry. He didn't fit in. He was a freak and everyone knew it. He didn't have his inhaler or any of his medication and the heat of the Texan summer was not helping him at all in his mournful clothes. 

Dirk about jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder lightly. “Hey? Are you alright?” Dirk slowly looked up, face red and drenched with sweat and tears. The raven haired male reached forward with caution not wanting to alarm him. “We need to get you out of this…” The jacket was removed, Dirk’s body able to breathe some. 

Why was this man helping hm. His panic attack was slowly dying down, Dirk focusing on regulating his breathing. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He jumped p slightly when the plastic rim of a bottle touched his lips lightly. “Here...Drink..” The man spoke again, Dirk complying and gratefully taking some of the water.

The man talked to soothe Dirk some. “I know what you're going through. I go through it to. This why I'm so willing to help because I know how bad it is without anyone there for you….” He didn't mention anything about the cuts on dirks arm, not wanting to push him over or trigger anything. 

Dirks breathing was finally regulating itself and his chest didn't feel so tight. The other male stood up and offered his hands to help Dirk stand. Dirk gladly took his hands and stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side awkwardly. He honestly couldn't believe that all just happened and someone actually stopped to help hi,moor once. 

Dirk finally spoke. “Hey, thanks for all of this. I probably would have passed out if it wasn't for you coming along and helping me out….” That only caused the Raven haired male to smile widely and meet Dirk’s shade covered eyes.

“It's no problem honestly. If I would have been having a bad panic attack like that I would have wanted someone to be there for me so I didn't end up hurting myself. You really seem like a great guy that just has social problems and that's okay. We all do in some form just some not as bad as others. I don't think I got your name from you..” 

“It's Dirk. Dirk Strider…” He gave a small smile and held his hand out. The other shook his hand with a soft smile glad the blonde actually trusted him somewhat and warmed up to him to him some. Dirk saw the male's own scars and wounds, seeing he had his own battle of his own. 

“Well it's a pleasure to meet you Dirk! I'm glad I could help honestly. I hope you're alright for now and can continue on with your day. Just...take it easy alright..” The male smiled and turned, heading out of the alley. He was stopped when Dirk called out to him. 

“Hey wait! What's your name?” The green eyed male looked back with a smile and met dirks gaze once more. “It's Jake English….” Jake disappeared back into the crowd on the sidewalk. Dirk collected his jacket and headed back out himself. He had a new boost of confidence from Jake and wanted to try this again. Slow breaths and stay calm Dirk. You're still young. Just be you.


	9. Jake English: Choking

Jake English: Choking   
Warning: Slight NSFW

Jake and Dirk had been dating for a while. Jake had recently moved in with Dirk into his apartment in Texas. Jake was happy and so was Dirk. Today was their two year anniversary since they have started dating and Jake wanted to make tonight a little more..special. He wanted Dirk to remember why he was with Jake.

They had many kinks and they were always adding to the list with experimenting. Jake padded off to their room to change while Dirk cleaned up after dinner. He wanted Dirk to be surprised and happy today. He changed into stockings, orange panties, and a black and orange corset. He sat on his knees on the bed waiting for Dirk.

Dirk didn't know what Jake was planning for tonight. All he knew is he would love it anyway just because it was from Jake. He headed off to their bedroom, stretching out before he stopped at their bedroom door. He opened the door and stepped in, freezing and looking over Jake. Goddamn his boyfriend was hot. Dirk walked in and kicked the door shut behind him, eyes glued on him. 

Jake bit his lip and glanced up at Dirk, really hoping he liked the outfit that he had picked out for this occasion. Dirk made his way over to the bed slowly, a small playful smirk forming on his lips. “I really like my surprise baby…” Dirk purred lowly, Jake shifting in his spot on the bed. That sent shivers up his spine. 

Dirk’s leather clad hands slowly moved their way up his hips and sides, running over the corset. He was beautiful like this and Dirk couldn't be luckier. Jake slowly laid back on the bed, taking in the feeling of Dirk's hands trailing over his body and skin. Jake craved Dirk’s touch, Jake’s body arching up to his hands. 

Jake closed his eyes, lips parted slowly as he felt the leather gloves running over the inside of his thighs. He spread them for a better view, letting Dirk take control of his body. Dirk let out a small chuckle, Jake’s reactions making him smile with how cute they were. Dirk stepped back from him briefly to remove his shades, setting them on the dresser before moving back to Jake, bright orange eyes meeting green ones. 

Dirk leaned down and pressed slightly chapped lips to Jake's soft plump ones. The small whine that Jake let slip into the kiss drove Dirk crazy. The two of them had a strong relationship with no strains of infidelity on their shoulders. Dirk wanted to keep it in his hands that way, a strong bond holding them together. The leather hands returned on his body.

Squeezing and massaging his hips, moving down to teasingly brush against his clothed anatomy before back up his sides. Jake was already starting to squirm and twitch under him, body jerking up in positive responses to Dirk’s touches. Dirk's hands slid further up, running over his chest slowly. Dirk glanced at Jake and then his neck. He wanted to try breathplay. 

Hands carefully snaked up to his neck. He leaned down and kissed up his jaw before hands slowly closed around his throat, restricting his air ways to barely being able to take in any air. Jake instantly tapped Dirk’s arm quickly, Dirk pulling back immediately, concerned for his lover. 

Jake instantly clutched at his chest, the tightness he felt not wanting to go away fast enough do he could breathe properly again. Dirk was really concerned now. He had pushed the boundaries way too far with this new knink without even asking him if it was okay at first.

Tapping out or the safe word was never a good sign most of the time. Jake swallowed thickly, trying to calm down. Dirk leaned down and kissed his forehead, running his fingers through his hair. Jake wasn’t processing anything, trying to just concentrate on air getting in and out of him. Dirk shouldn't have done that. 

Jake already has asthma, but Dirk didn't think he would ever have a fear of being choked. He got out of the bed and grabbed Jake’s inhaler out of his bedside table and sat him up. He didn't want to trigger an asthma attack so he helped him take two big puffs, rubbing his back slowly.

Dirk was relieved to see that Jake’s breathing had calmed down quite a bit. Jake looked over at Dirk and felt guilty now. “I-I’m sorry Dirk, I didn't mean to ruin our evening together…” Dirk instantly shushed shaking his head. Jake was not going to be the one to take the blame for this at all. 

“You didn't ruin it all Jake. You can't blame yourself for having a panic attack because I triggered you…” Dirk paused for a moment, turning to look at Jake with a wide grin. “And who says that is night has been ruined?” Jake raised a brow at Dirk, wondering what he was up to now. 

Dirk tackled Jake to the bed earning a loud squeak from the smaller male. Dirk pinned him down and peppered his face in kisses, Jake giggling and squirming under him. Dirk pulled back to meet his gaze. Dirk chuckled softly and looked over the two of them before he spoke again. “We both are way too overdressed for this occasion…”

Jake reached up and wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck and gave a playful smirk. “I guess you better be fixing that problem then Strider..” Dirk laughed and shook his head before he started to undo Jake’s corset, ready for the fun night ahead of them. their two year anniversary had some hiccups but regardless all that mattered was this night was special between the two of them.

Dirk didn't see this night as a disaster. He saw it as an opportunity to better their relationship. Dirk at some point did want to talk to Jake and ask him about why choking scared him so bad. But not tonight. Tonight he had a boyfriend to fuck into the mattress. Looks like the neighbors would be hearing another one of their famous shows. And Dirk was quite proud of making Jake so vocal.


	10. Karkat Vantas: Being Alone

Karkat Vantas: Being Alone

Everyone saw Karkat as an angry person. Karkat really wasn't, that's just how the teen handled his problems. Yelling at people when things did not go his way or even going as far as someone just asking him a simple question. One person could really tolerate Karkat in all honesty and that was Gamzee. The stoner juggalo and Karkat made an odd pairing but they were okay with that.

Karkat had the shared apartment of him and Gamzee to himself today. He spent most of his time with Gamzee and really nobody else because they didn't care for the attitude. Karkat woke up without Gamzee in bed with him which already started his day off wrong. The apartment was silent and Karkat did not like it at all.

Still in pajamas, the messy haired teen padded out of the bedroom and into the small kitchen area. The only sound was the kat eating at his bowl. Gamzee gave him Karkitty for their one year anniversary a while ago. Looking at the cat only made Karkat think of Gamzee more.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes before getting a bowl out and pouring in some cereal. Without Gamzee, this would be his life everyday. The silence kind of bugged Karkat and with no distraction, his mind began wandering to places Karkat hated going. The teen had suffered with depression and anxiety and when he got to thinking, he sometimes couldn't stop himself.

Karkat didn't like to be seen as a bad person. He didn't mean to yell. He didn't mean to boil over. He just wanted to fit in and actually talk to others besides Gamzee. Sollux couldn't stand Karkat's constant insults and Dave only told Karkat he was killing the vibe of his sick beats when he complained. It seemed left and right that Karkat was at a loss for making any new friends or keeping previous ones.

The bowl of cereal was transported with him to the couch where he sat down cross legged. Karkitty jumped up and nuzzled his leg eagerly before Karkat moved a hand down to pet him. He gave a soft and sort of sad smile as he scratched behind the black cats ears. He pulled away to stuff his mouth full of cereal, the chewing seeming louder than normal.

Karkat didn't like the thought of being alone. Bad thoughts ate away at him slowly, his fears rising. If Gamzee left him, then Karkat would be completely alone. He couldn't even stand the thought of that happening. He shook his head quickly before shoveling another large spoonful into his mouth.

But the thought kept on pushing its way forward in Karkat's mind. Everyday he would wake up. Alone. He would eat. Alone. He would do everything. Alone. He scowled, the thought of all of that making him angry. Angry was the only thing he seemed to feel. He should be sad or concerned but he went to his first reaction which was to get upset.

He set his bowl of cereal down on the table, only a couple bites missing. Eating sounded horrible right now. Karkitty jumped up and began to lap at the milk in the bowl, Karkat staring at him blankly. There was not enough shitty rom coms to block out the emptiness. How did Gamzee even tolerate him?

Karkat grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and buried his face in the plush square before screaming into the pillow. He refused to cry over this so he was just getting himself more upset. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted friends. He wanted the things in life that mattered to him that he seemed to push away.

Why did he have to ruin everything?

Karkat looked up from the pillow, vision blurry. Tears. Karkat quickly wiped his eyes and looked around the empty living room. What if Gamzee never came back? That he just up and left Karkat alone like everyone else. Why did Gamzee even leave today so early? That really worried Karkat. Gamzee always slept in late. Karkat was almost to a full on panic attack at the moment.

The couch was abandoned and Karkat, almost at a full on sprint, headed for their bedroom. He walked in and looked around before picking up one of Gamzee's discarded shirts. He stripped his off and slid his on, the smell of Gamzee starting to calm him down some. He sat down on the bed, clutching the shirt slightly.

Rocking on the bed, Karkat kept his mind on everything but the fact he may be alone for the rest of his sad and pathetic existence. The nervous teen didn't even hear the door open to their apartment and shut. The only thing that broke his concentration was when Gamzee cleared his throat. Karkat looked up, eyes meeting Gamzee's.

Gamzee was leaned against the door frame, usual face paint on and purple beanie. He could already tell Karkat was upset. This was not the first time that this had happened. Gamzee walked into the room slowly before stopping directly in front of Karkat. A small smile found its way to Gamzee's lips before he shifted and produced and large bouquet of roses.

Karkat froze, looking over the flowers. Gamzee grinned wider, raising a brow. "Did you really forget?" Karkat was confused. Forget? Forget wha- He swallowed hard before getting up and hugging Gamzee tightly. It was their two year anniversary today. Gamzee chuckled and hugged him back tightly. He only pulled back slightly to kiss karkat, his face paint smearing and some smudging on Karkat's lips.

Gamzee slowly pulled back and karkat laughed softly, shaking his head slowly. "God I love you, ya stupid clown.." Karkat honestly was overwhelmed, mostly with happiness. Gamzee was proud of surprising his boyfriend. Karkat wiped his eyes again, this time the tears forming from happiness. Gamzee leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, cupping his cheeks.

"You'll never be alone Karbro…" Karkat about broke out crying.


End file.
